Taken
by FeelsLikeStormingACastle
Summary: The Doctor, along with Clara and Jenny, travel through time and space in order to help end a war of sorts. Things are going well until the girls end up getting kidnapped and Jenny is poisoned. Will the Doctor be able to save them in time? Or will he have to deal with the loss of his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. It's based off a dream I had a few nights back. I don't know how well this story is going to turn out, but I really like the idea I've come up with. I hope you all enjoy the story. Remember to leave reviews if you'd like to read more :)**

* * *

London, 1893

It was a cold night in greater London. Fog hung over the city, dimming the light from the full moon overhead. A young chamber maid by the name of Jenny Flint was walking down the road, heading home from the market. Her employer, Madame Vastra of 13 Paternoster Row, was currently away on business, leaving the young girl to take care of herself for several nights. A cool wind swept through the air, causing the maid to shiver at the breeze. She pulled her shawl closer against her body, wrapping the wool tightly around her shoulders as she continued on her way home.

Just as she rounded the corner to where she and her employer resided on Paternoster Row, she heard a familiar sound coming from a nearby alleyway. It was a sound she had heard several times in the past. Each time she heard it meant an adventure of sorts was about to unfold.

Jenny made her way over to the alley, peering inside as she waited for a certain someone to emerge from the shadows. A tall man in a long tailcoat and a top hat soon appeared and ran over to where the girl was standing.

"Ah, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny." The man smiled, pulling the young maid into an embrace. "Just the lock picking, sword fighting maid I was looking for."

Jenny smiled as the man pulled out of the embrace. "Why 'ello Doctor." She said. "Wasn't expectin' you 'ere. What brings you to London?" She asked.

"Just thought I'd pop in and check on my favorite Victorian trio." The man called Doctor replied. "Say 'hello' and all."

Jenny shook her head. "You never just say 'ello, Doctor. You only come round 'ere when you need our 'elp." She said. "Now what's this really about?"

"So I can't just come for a visit? I really need a reason to be here?" The Doctor asked jokingly.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah." She said. "That's kinda 'ow things work with you."

"True." The Doctor agreed. "So are you ready to go?"

Jenny smiled. "Of course, Doctor." She said. "I've better run back home and get me things first." She added.

"I expect Vastra and Strax are there?" The Doctor asked.

"Actually no. It's just me 'ere at the moment. They're both up in Scotland. Strax is in Glasgow. It's 'is weekend off. And Madame's away on business with the Yard." She explained. "It's just me 'ere, sir."

"Then you'll have to do." The Doctor replied. "Now go change and meet me back at the TARDIS."

"Where are we goin', Doctor?" Jenny asked curiously.

"You'll see." The Doctor smiled. "The surprise is all part of the adventure." He finished as he sunk back into the shadows and returned to the darkness. Jenny knew where he had gone. The Doctor had gone to the TARDIS to wait for her. And she would not keep the Doctor waiting long.

The young maid made her way back to the house on Paternoster Row and quickly got ready for her trip with the Doctor. She had no idea where they were going or what to expect; so she changed into her usual fighting attire. Then she went to the drawing room and grabbed her two favorite swords. Swords were her weapon of choice. Madame Vastra had taught her the ways of the sword when they had first met. Now Jenny was rather capable in combat. Since she didn't know what she and the Doctor would be facing, she decided it was best to be fully equipped.

Grapping a handful of sherbet fancies for the road, for she was beginning to feel peckish since she had not yet eaten for the night, Jenny headed out of the house on Paternoster Row and headed back towards the alleyway where the Doctor would be waiting for her in his TARDIS. Whatever adventure this would be, it was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here is chapter 2 of TAKEN. The next chapter should reveal where the Doctor is taking the girls and why. Remember to leave comments and reviews if you would like me to write and post more. Enjoy!**

* * *

"One more stop then we're off!" The Doctor exclaimed as he began to switch on and off the many controls of the TARDIS's central console.

"Where are we off to?" Jenny asked. She really wanted to know where she was going.

"To pick up Clara." He pulled down one last switch, sending the TARDIS flying through time and space. "Geronimo!"

Jenny quickly reached for the guard rail behind her, barely catching herself in time before she fell. "But Doctor! Clara's dead, ain't she?"

"It's… complicated."

"But you said that last time!" Jenny folded her arms. "Just tell me what's goin' on."

"I… I can't."

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't know. I look at her every day and yet I know nothing about her. I've run into her more than just the two times. And I don't know why." The Doctor explained as the TARDIS finished materializing and landed. "How is she possible?"

"I dunno, sir." Jenny replied, confused by the Doctor's comment.

Without saying another word about Clara, the Doctor headed out the TARDIS door. "Aren't you coming?" He called back to Jenny once he realized she wasn't right behind him.

"Comin'." She said, running to catch up with him. As soon as she was outside the TARDIS, her jaw dropped.

London, 2013

"So this is 'ow London ends up, eh Doctor?" Jenny asked, looking wide-eyed around the London city skyline. "Lots more buildings now. Busier too, I suppose."

"Oh that's right." The Doctor replied. "You haven't seen this London."

Jenny shook her head. "No I 'aven't." She said. "I wonder if Madame's 'ouse is still 'ere."

The Doctor shook his head. "Actually, Paternoster Row was destroyed during World War II. It's Paternoster Square now."

"Oh." Jenny sounded disappointed.

"Anyway, let's go find Clara." The Doctor changed the subject. "She lives right over here." He added as he started walking down the street.

Jenny followed. "Wait, Doctor!" Jenny called out. "I've just realized I forgot to leave a note for Madame. If I'm not back when she returns, she'll worry for sure."

The Doctor laughed. "Don't worry, Jenny. I'll take care of it."

"Alright. Thanks, Doctor." She smiled as the two of them continued on their way towards Clara's house.

Just as they were about to knock on the door, it opened. Clara was standing in the doorway with one hand on her hip. "Sure took you long enough to get here." She said to the Doctor. "Who's this?" She asked, turning her attention to Jenny.

"You remember Jenny?" The Doctor questioned. "From our time in Victorian Yorkshire?"

Clara thought for a moment. "Ah, yes." She smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Jenny."

"Same to you." Jenny replied.

"So are you ready to go?" The Doctor asked Clara.

"I'm always ready." She said. "Where to this time?"

"You'll see." The Doctor smiled as he made his way back to the TARDIS.

Clara and Jenny followed.

"Do you know where we're going?" Clara asked Jenny as they continued after the Doctor.

Jenny shook her head. "No clue. 'e told me the same thing."

"Well I guess it's a surprise then." Clara smiled as they boarded the TARDIS along with the Doctor.

"The Doctor does like surprises." Jenny said.

"That he does." Clara agreed. "Surprises and adventures."


End file.
